<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three’s A Crowd by BOOCHANGBINZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611306">Three’s A Crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOCHANGBINZ/pseuds/BOOCHANGBINZ'>BOOCHANGBINZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3RACHA, Anal Sex, Angst, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral, Poly Relationship, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skips, binchan have an angsty past together, changbin skates and wears a lot of pink, i love 3racha and i couldn’t help myself, long chapters, they’re all switches (are we surprised)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOCHANGBINZ/pseuds/BOOCHANGBINZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not like jisung's the kind of chump who falls in love with every one night stand. it's just that chan and changbin are different. they're not some random guy he's picked up at a bar who he doesn't even know the name of that offers a quick fuck to dull his senses. he knows them. he knows that changbin will eat basically anything as long as it looks edible, and loves the color pink, and can actually skate really well. he knows that chan wants to travel the world, and that he has to work out every morning or it throws him off his routine, and that he has the kindest eyes that jisung has ever seen. jisung knows them, so well, and that's what makes it so hard. because he wants this. he wants the experience of having sex with two guys that he's incredibly attracted to in a faraway city. the only problem is that, in two days, he's gonna have to say goodbye.</p>
<p>(lowercase intended)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Han Jisung | Han &amp; Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three’s A Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we’re back with yet another poly fic because apparently that’s all i can write :) this fic is definitely inspired a lot by Please, Mr. Lostman by Blucifer. which is my absolute favorite piece of writing in the entire world and i’ve read it too many times to count and you all should go read it thank you &lt;3 anyway, sorry that this chapter is kinda confusing with all the time jumps, it makes a lot more sense later on. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>THREE'S A CROWD</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>3racha</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>CHAPTER ONE</strong>
</p>
<p>CAROLINA.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>3RACHA has enormous Balls!!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>so here's the thing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>oh god, here we go again J</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>i, for one, love B's stories. he has a way with words that is just so captivating</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>like when he takes a whole paragraph to describe the density of the hair on some poor guy's balls?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>ahem</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>go head B</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>alright</p>
<p>so here's the thing</p>
<p>i'm not that attractive, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>i wouldn't know, we've never seen your face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>not for much longer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>very true! we're only about a week away at this point, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>yes and as excited as i am to see you both in person, i am not done with my story</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>yes</p>
<p>on that subject, i refuse to believe you could possibly be as ugly as you say</p>
<p>no man has *your* sense of confidence and is unattractive</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>it's an art CB, i wouldn't expect you to understand</p>
<p>so i'm not very attractive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>where is this even going</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>well i met this man in a bar last night</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>ah yes</p>
<p>yet another one of your sexcapades</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>i don't know why we really expected differently CB</p>
<p>but while we're on this subject, i hope you know that i plan on pounding the soul out of you when we meet, B</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>i will gladly spread my legs for you as long as you promise to shower and eat something other than ramen for once</p>
<p>i dont want to douche ramen-scented cum out of my asshole for weeks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>ah B, you know i cant make promises like that</p>
<p>ramen is all i can afford on this budget</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>you two are disgusting</p>
<p>B, please continue</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>so i'm at this bar and this man comes up to me</p>
<p>drop-dead gorgeous, i mean seriously this man must be a model or something</p>
<p>he's got yeezys on like he's some kind of hotshot too</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>he one of those inexperienced first-timers just trying to test out their sexuality?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>no, actually the opposite</p>
<p>like the kind of guy who does drag on sundays</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>okay....</p>
<p>where exactly is this going? because if i have to sit here and read a paragraph about how he fucked your brains out, i might not show up to seoul on monday</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>no, let him continue</p>
<p>it's like free porn at this point</p>
<p>plus, it'll make it ten times funnier seeing him in person and knowing "hey, this is the guy who tried out handcuffs because a really hot guy at his local starbucks wanted to and ended getting cuffed to a bed for almost 24 hours"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>in my defense</p>
<p>he was REALLY hot</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>and i still refuse to take that as an excuse</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>anyway!</p>
<p>this guy comes up to me, drag model guy, and tells me i'm the sexiest man he's ever seen</p>
<p>which is obviously a lie</p>
<p>because as i stated before, i am not that attractive</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>if drag model guy says you're hot, then i believe him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>let me guess what happened next..</p>
<p>you got your brains fucked out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>yeah i got my brains fucked out</p>
<p>i mean, the guy might have been a liar but he was HOT</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>≿————-　❈　————-≾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>changbin is perfectly aware that he's supposed to be at work in ten minutes. but he's been late before for much less rewarding and tempting things than this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>minho (the guy he met at the bar last night, and who he's still with in the morning, which is unusual for him but hasn't never happened before) is bobbing up and down on his dick like it's the greatest thing he's ever tasted. like somehow, changbin's dick, still unwashed from last night, is a four course meal and minho is honored to taste it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but changbin is quickly learning that this is just the way minho is. he's a performer. like last night, when he offered to ride changbin, like that's something people just do all the time (they don't. and changbin is almost always the bottom, 'cause he kind of likes it. but if a man offers to do all the work for you and you get all the pay? changbin's not gonna say no.), and he looked over his shoulder at changbin, mouth hanging open with pleasure, loud moans mixing with obscene slapping sounds, face completely fucked out like it's the best thing in the world. changbin barely lasted a minute before he was cumming inside the condom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>yeah, minho's obviously faking it. just like he lied when he called changbin sexy in that bar, half-drunk and smelling like kimchi after a long day at work, he lies about how good the sex is just to get a reaction out of changbin. and even though he knows he's being played, changbin gives him the reaction in the same way he tangles his fingers in minho's hair while he swipes his tongue over the ridge of his dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"ah", changbin gasps when minho pulls off only to sink all the way down, lips puckering at the base of changbin's cock. he's not very big but it's not something he's self-conscious about; like CB97 said, he's got the self-confidence of a man who's millions of dollars rich and sexy enough for the expensive porn magazines, even though he's really just an average, 22 year old, gay korean man who's barely making it in seoul. "i've got work in ten."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>minho pops off, a thread of saliva dangling from his swollen, cherry-red lips. "d'you want me to stop?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"no", changbin responds, head leaning back against the backboard of minho's bed when he grabs changbin by the base of his cock and twists. "just speed it up a little bit?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>minho rolls his eyes like changbin's just asked him to forgo his entire daily routine. nonetheless, he goes back down on changbin's cock and speeds up his torturous bobs. changbin's ears are filled with the sound of slurping as minho goes up, down, up, down and then expertly swipes his tongue over the tip with kitten licks that has changbin squirming beneath him until he orgasms into minho's mouth with a loud gasp. he licks his lips, swallows, because he's not a spitter, and looks up at changbin with a knowing smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"see you around again?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>≿————-　❈　————-≾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>chan presses the cold can of soda to the back of his neck and exhales a heavy breath. cold metal mixes with warm, sweaty skin and offers temporary relief against the summer sun beating down on him relentlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"give me", changbin whines next to him, hands reaching out greedily. the sunburn on his arms is an angry red compared to the olive skin on his fingers. chan sighs and hands the can over, watching as changbin presses it against his forehead. a drop of sweat trickles down his cheeks and falls off his jaw onto the rusted, blue handlebars of his bicycle, propped against his leg as they stand at the vending machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chan only had enough for one drink. changbin didn't have any money. they agreed on peach juice, even though changbin usually favors soda, because chan was paying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>changbin hands the drink back over and chan pops it open with one twist. "i think the record store is still open."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chan laughs after he takes a long swig and hands the drink to changbin, who tilts his head back as he swallows the liquid earnestly. "we don't have any money. the owner will just kick us out like he usually does."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i can stall for time." changbin's voice is breathless. chan takes the drink back and frowns. it's already half gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"fine", chan agrees, because it's not like they anything better to do. he straddles his bike, shoving the bottle of juice into the crowded basket changbin has on the front of his. "you want to eat at my house tonight?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>changbin looks over at him with wide, eager eyes. sometimes chan forgets that he's only fourteen, so young and innocent, confined to the walls of his home and school and the winding neighborhoods that they bike around all day in the summer. "barbecue night? australian food? hell yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chan laughs again. maybe it's weird, he's sixteen hanging out with someone two years younger than him, but changbin's the only one who doesn't make fun of his accent or his curly hair. plus, they live right next door. and they've known each other for so long. maybe he'll get tired of changbin one day. but right now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he's more than enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>≿————-　❈　————-≾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>jisung flips through a magazine nonchalantly, eyes scanning the pages with barely any interest. his mind is definitely far away right now, in a little place called seoul, south korea, where he will be visiting in only a handful of days. where he'll see the two people he's been talking to for a year and a half now, who's real names he doesn't know and who's faces are a mystery to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"seriously?", his coworker asks in annoyance, peering over his shoulder. "why are you looking at that at work?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jisung shrugs and pulls the lollipop out of his mouth so he can speak clearly. even though his malay will always be accented. "free porn."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>his coworker wrinkles his nose in disgust. "you're not gonna, like, jack it here, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jisung feigns hurt, gasping and pressing his hand to his chest. "i would never."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you're disgusting", his coworker mumbles ans returns to counting the bills in the cash register. jisung slips the porn magazine back into its rightful place, because no way in hell is he paying fifteen bucks for something he can get for free in a variety of other places (he can just reread some of the messages he's saved from SPEARB. or, he could take the risk of overpaying for shitty alcohol and spending the rest of his check for the chance of picking up a guy at a bar. the first is almost always the better option.), and he needs to save that cash for tonight's dinner. a cup of instant ramen and the cheap beer that he gets for free from the corner store he works at because the owner doesn't care if he takes one after his shift so long as he mops the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he leaves his coworker (who he should really learn the name of. this is their fifth shift together.) to go wipe down the counter where they keep the coffee supplies. the store doesn't close for another ten minutes but the sooner they start closing down, the faster they can get out. jisung checks his watch, a cheap one his father gave him for his sixteenth birthday, and groans when he sees the time. it's almost 2 a.m., too late to find anyone good at the bar, just a bunch of drunk off their ass, barely legal boys who offer about as good a fuck as jisung slamming his ass down on a remote repeatedly. B's messages it'll have to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>as he wipes down, he can't help but wonder if he knows. does B know that jisung sometimes catches himself letting his name, or at least his username, slip from his lips when he's jacking off in the shower? it shouldn't matter, because it's in private and no one needs to know except jisung, and everyone has their guilty pleasures, but jisung can't help the tugging in his stomach that he gets every time he sees that username in his phone notifications.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's not that CB97 doesn't mean something to him too. he's a great guy and jisung likes him plenty. but SPEARB connects with him in a different way. in a special way. like he just understands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he's never really had a boyfriend. just...guys that stayed around longer than one night. guys that he went back to because it worked when they fucked. he doesn't think that's much of a boyfriend, though. boyfriends hold your hand and kiss you goodbye and play with your hair while watching movies. jisung's never had that, but he can kinda see himself having that with SPEARB.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>which is ridiculous. because they've never met. he doesn't even know his real name. and who knows, maybe B wasn't lying when he said he was ugly. he doubts it though. he gets way too much dick to be ugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>five days. five days until he sees him for the first time. he has no idea how he'll react.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>knowing him, he'll probably cum on the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>≿————-　❈　————-≾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>3RACHA has enormous Balls!!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>i'm all packed.</p>
<p>i know that's weird because we're still three days away...</p>
<p>i'm just really excited to see you guys</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>it doesn't feel real</p>
<p>like, it feels like i'm dreaming</p>
<p>B, please pinch me when you see me so i know it's real</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>will do</p>
<p>it's going to be a busy four days</p>
<p>i have a lot planned for us</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>good</p>
<p>i'd hate to spend my entire meager vacation time watching you flirt with models at gay bars</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>damn, i think i'm gonna have to make some schedule adjustments</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>i AM bringing my skateboard</p>
<p>B, it is so on, i hope you know that</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>and i will 100% kick your ass</p>
<p>i've been skating for six years</p>
<p>you started skating last december</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>doesn't matter</p>
<p>i've been practicing ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>ew</p>
<p>this is an emoji free zone, J</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>wait</p>
<p>we've never seen each other</p>
<p>how will we recognize each other?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>i'll be the most handsome man in a pink shirt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>i'll wear my nirvana shirt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>look for the man in neon green nikes, killing all the twinks with his charm</p>
<p>that's me btw ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>what did i just say about emojis?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>what about our names?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPEARB:</p>
<p>wait until we meet</p>
<p>it'll be more exciting that way</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CB97:</p>
<p>i would complain, but we're literally seeing each other in three days so i won't</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J.ONE:</p>
<p>legendary group chat 3RACHA meets for the first time face to face. it's definitely something to be excited about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>chan really is excited. he's also nervous, too, but he'd never let J and B know that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>in a weird way, he's basically dedicated the last year and a half to these two people he met online. stayed up countless nights, knowing fully well he had work the next morning, to talk with them due to the whole time zone difference thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he's kind of worried, though. the tension between B and J...it's so obvious. yeah, maybe it started as jokes but they don't seem so much like jokes anymore. he's kind of terrified that they're gonna meet and leave him completely behind, go off to some shitty motel and fuck each other's brains out. it's been a while since he's been in seoul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he really needs their emotional support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he knows the likelihood that he'll run into...him, is very low, but it's not impossible. as far as he knows, he never moved out of the city. to be fair, it's not like they've been in contact. and it's not like chan hasn't moved on, because he has (he's had a couple boyfriends. he's not like J and B; he can't do one-night stands. he has this awful habit of committing 100% to everything he does.), but if he saw him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he's just not entirely sure what he would do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>apologize? maybe. he tried, before, but it doesn't really work when the person he was apologizing to kept running away. get mad? he doubts it. chan isn't like that. his patience is too high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he's just going off the very high chance that he won't see him at all. avoid any confrontation and focus on his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>≿————-　❈　————-≾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>for the first night in a while, changbin doesn't visit the bar after work. he goes straight home, and if that doesn't say how excited he is to see his friends, he doesn't know what else would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tomorrow. he's seeing them tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he agrees with what J.ONE said. it doesn't feel real. he's been talking to these guys for what? almost two years now? with no idea who they really are, their names, their faces. and all at once, he's going to know. it's like he's back in school, relearning everything he's ever known. it's like he's giving a handjob for the first time all over again, hands clammy and shaking with nervousness, to the point where the other guy, a football player with short cropped hair, had to guide his hand up and down the length of his dick until he was cumming all over changbin's fingers and the car seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>as he rearranges his tiny studio apartment, shoving dirty clothes under his bed and forlorn cups into the sink that's already piled high with dishes, he wonders what J.ONE and CB97 will look like. formulates two faces, one wearing a nirvana shirt and the other in neon green nikes. for some reason, he worries over how tall they are. changbin is short, like, really short. what if they both tower over him? then he worries if maybe CB97 will have a beard, because he seems like the type to have a beard, and if J.ONE will actually want to fuck him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>woah, that was out of nowhere. since when did he think about that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>maybe he's thought about it a lot. J certainly jokes about it a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but it's not because he wants J to fuck him, right? he just slipped up a little bit, let his mind wander too far, and it appeared in his subconscious because of the amount of times he'd heard those jokes from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he glances up into the bathroom mirror, stained with water marks that changbin is too lazy to clean, and sees red seeping into his cheeks and ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>so what if he and J fuck? they'll only see each other once, for four days, and then changbin won't have to worry about it again. not like he has to worry about running into minho, who keeps texting and calling him. it would be so easy to just fuck and forget. and who knows? maybe J would be down with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but what about CB? what do they tell him? hey, i know we were planning on splitting a room all together but J here is going to ram me into the wall so maybe it's best if we get two rooms? sorry!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>maybe it's better if he doesn't think about it. for all he knows, J was seriously just joking. maybe he'll take one look at changbin and decide he definitely doesn't want to fuck him. probably. since changbin is not very attractive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he's really trying to lower his expectations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>≿————-　❈　————-≾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>chan meets him at school, suprisingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fresh off the boat, hair curly and korean strongly accented with an australian air, it's pretty hard to fit in. and in a country where one's entire success basically hinges on doing exactly that, fitting in, life isn't great for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>changbin appears in his life like a tiny superhero. twelve years old, two years younger than chan, shorter than most the kids in his class and skinny to the point where chan worries that maybe he's underfed. a tiny superhero with steely eyes and a screeching voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"leave him alone!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chan just kinda allows himself to be thrown around at this point. by any of the kids, younger or older or the same age. he's used to it. no one stands up for him either, until changbin came crashing into his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>four feet tall and burning with fury, changbin shoves one of the kids away from chan. he doesn't seem afraid in the slightest, even though the kids are two years older than him and definitely stronger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"get out of here, kid", one of the other boys says gruffly and pushes changbin away. another boy grabs chan's head in a headlock and digs his hand deep into chan's hair, pulling at the strands until he cries out in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"get off of him, assholes!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's the first time chan hears someone younger than him say a swear word. his heart spikes with fear; this tiny kid is definitely gonna get punished for that one, if not for trying to fight a bunch of fourteen year olds. he's known this kid for a handful of seconds and he's already worrying about his well-being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the scuffle turns into a full-on fight as the older boys jump changbin, only one of the staying back to maintain his grip on chan's neck in the headlock. when teachers finally arrive to break them apart, changbin's got a bloody nose, but so does another one of the kids. chan can't help but be impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's not until they're sitting in the office, waiting for their parents to pick them up, that chan finally says something to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"thanks." he tries not to say a lot. he doesn't like to get made fun of for his accent. if changbin hears it, it doesn't show. he beams up at chan with a childish grin, dried streaks of blood left to crust under his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"no problem!", changbin replies. "i roughed 'em pretty good, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yeah", chan answers. he can tell changbin isn't really listening to his reply anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i'm changbin", he introduces himself. he reaches one hand out, molded into a fist, waiting to be pounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"chan", chan says and fist-bumps his tiny superhero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>≿————-　❈　————-≾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what are you doing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the bed creaks under their combined weight. they're so close. his chest pressed against chan's, thighs against thighs, changbin's hand gripping chan's bicep. their breaths mingle and mix until they become an intangible mess of heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chan's eyes bore holes into his skull. blazing, burning, wretched. begging to be noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i want to kiss you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the words are so plain. so simple. a five-word sentence. it's not even a question, but changbin feels like he has to answer. his mind is screaming at him, answer him, say something, say anything. he's frozen in time, a breathless body with no heart or brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>his heart is beating so goddamn fast and he already knows his answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he wants to kiss him to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he shouldn't want to. it's wrong, two boys kissing each other. but he's known for a long time, a lot longer than he'll admit, that it's what he wants. because he spends too much time watching the way colors move across chan's face when they sit on the back porch and watch the sun set while hannah and lucas play on the grass. because he spends too much time thinking about the way chan's laugh makes his stomach twist and feel like it's filled with butterflies. because the first time he touched himself, he thought of him. and it hurt so fucking bad and all he wanted was to forget it, but he can't. it's always nagging in the back of his mind like a restless beast, demanding his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chan is so, so close. his lips are centimeters away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>yet, he blames chan for the kiss. it wasn't even his fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>changbin kissed <em>him</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>each chapter name is inspired by a song, this one carolina by harry styles!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>